


New Beginnings

by BlueberryLemonTea



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryLemonTea/pseuds/BlueberryLemonTea
Summary: When your ex-boyfriend shows up at a party unexpectedly you need a place to hide, in a dark corner behind Steve Harrington seems like the ideal spot.Steve x readerFluff, Steve being a cutie and a good friend
Relationships: Steve Harrington & You
Kudos: 9





	New Beginnings

You were at Tina’s birthday bash, you were feeling a little uneasy as parties weren’t usually your thing. You’d decided that you needed to go out some more though, since you hadn’t done a whole lot of that after your break-up. You had just finished pouring yourself another drink when you heard his voice, that one voice you so desperately didn’t want to hear.

Brian Cooper, your piece of shit ex-boyfriend. Shit.

You slammed back the drink before scanning the room, you were looking for some place to hide, quickly. And that’s when you saw Steve Harrington.

You two had been friends in middle school, before he got on the basketball team and became all popular or whatever, still you knew that he wasn’t likely to give you shit for the stunt you were about to pull. Right now, Steve was sulking a little against the wall, looking as a bunch of moronic girls fawned over Billy Hargrove. Apparently he was jealous. He was also standing in a particularly dark corner that would have to make do for your hiding space.

You rushed over to him, pulling him close to you by his waist and backing up until your back hit the wall, his body blocking yours from sight almost entirely.

“Hi” you smiled shyly, you knew this whole operation was your idea but that did not mean you had thought it through. “Hi?” Steve was looking at you expectantly, clearly waiting for some type of explanaiton, but you were relieved to see that he didn’t move away from you. You were about to start talking when you saw the familiar blob of blond hair moving your way. Quickly, you grabbed Steve’s arm and placed it on the wall next to your head, shielding you from sight completely now.

Steve just raised his eyebrows up at you, clearly confused, but also slightly amused at whatever it was you were doing. “Sorry” you said finally “I, uhm, I’m kind of trying to make sure that someone does not see me here, and well you were closest." You couldn’t help but blush a little at the ridiculousness of the situationyou had gotten yourself into. "I’m flattered” Steve joked, easing the tension between you two just a little bit.

“Let me guess, that certain somebody would be Brian?” You nodded. “You guys break up?" You nodded again. "Little bitch cheated on me” you smiled sadly. “Shit, for real?" You were surprised he didn’t know this already, it seemed like everyone else in school did.

"With about half the cheerleading squad." Steve looked like you had just grown another head. "You’re shitting me?"

"Nope." Steve threw an angry glance at Brian over his shoulder. "That fucking dipshit!” He muttered before turning back to you “The guy is an idiot, okay, like seriously, you’re like the nicest person ever, he’s an asshole” Your smile still had a tinge of sadness to it as you sighed and said “Thanks, Steve." You stood there in awkward silence for a while, painfully aware of how close his body was to yours. "So, uhm” you started, trying to think of something to say. “How’re you? How’re things going with Nancy?” Steve let out a wry chuckle “Yeah, that’s uh, that’s done too” You couldn’t stop yourself from clasping a hand in front of your mouth as you let out a surprised sigh. You always thought they would get married.

“Shit Steve, I’m so sorry, are you okay?” He shrugged “Not really” You squeezed his arm reassuringly. “Hey, uhm, I know we don’t really hang out anymore or whatever, but if you ever wanna talk or anything, I’m here." He smiled sweetly "Thanks, Y/N."

"Of course."

He was looking at you intently and you could feel the heat rising to your cheeks. "W-what?"

"I’ve missed you"

You smiled softly "I’ve missed you too."

"You wanna maybe hang out again sometime?” You nodded gladly. Steve was about to say something else when you heard that unnerving voice again, closer than you’d expected and ducked. You were pressed against Steve, your head tucked into his chest. "Shit, I’m sorry, I just, I can’t see him, Steve"

“’S okay” he whispered in your hair. You could feel his heartbeat pick up and it made you smile.

“Can i ask you something?" You nodded. "Why are you waisting your time hiding from him when you could be out here having fun?" You chuckled wryly. "Well, because the last few times I’ve seen him I had to duck into the bathroom so he wouldn’t see me cry. And I kind of only came here because I heard he had a stomach bug and wasn’t going to show. I’m kind of a pathetic mess right now.” Steve wrapped his arms around you “You’re not pathetic, Y/N” You pulled back slightly and threw him a look. “You’re not! When Nance and I just broke up I practically ran the other way when I saw her coming so that I wouldn’t run in to her"

"Really?”

“Yeah, we’re not pathetic, just sad, that’s okay"

"That’s surprisingly insightful of you, King Steve, when’d you get so wise?”

He groaned at the nickname “Please don’t call me that, I’ve always hated that, and I don’t know if you’ve notcied but I think I’ve been dethroned” He chuckled and pointed at Billy, who was in the middle of jamming his tongue down some pretty girl’s troath. You gagged loudly, making Steve laugh. You’d missed that sound. “Hey, Y/N? What do you say we stop feeling sorry for ourselves for like half an hour and have some fun, okay?” You inhaled deeply “Fine, fake it till you make it, right” Steve rolled his eyes at you “That’s the spirit! Now c'mon” he grabbed your hand and pulled you to the dansfloor.

It didn’t take long before the two of you were laughing your asses off at each other’s dance moves. Steve tried to spin you around but you stumbled and tripped so that Steve had to dive to catch you, landing him square on his ass with you sprawled over him, both of you laughing uncontrolably. You were so busy laughing that you didn’t notice Brian making his way over to you.

“Y/N?" His voice made you freeze, but Steve was quick to pull you up with him. "Can we talk?” Brian asked, clearly not amused that Steve was standing so close to you. “I don’t think that’s the best idea” Steve answered when you stayed quiet. “Oh, I’m sorry, was I talking to you, Harrington?" Steve arched his eyebrows but you could jump in before he started talking again. "What do you want, Brian?” You snapped. “Can we talk, just us?"

"Yeah that’s not happening” Steve snorted. You slapped his chest lightly. “Steve’s right, that’s not a good idea." Brian looked livid "So, what, you dating Harrington now or what?" "What’s it to you?” You quipped. You could feel your confidence growing as Steve grabbed your hand. “Come on, Y/N, really? Harrington? You’d really rather be with that sad fuck over me?"

"Oh, I’m sorry did you forget that you cheated on me? Huh? That just slip your fucking pea-brain all of a sudden? So what if I am dating Steve, huh? That’s no longer got anything to do with you, you asshole. He’s ten times the guy you wish you could be anyways” you spat angrily. Brian tried to grab your arm but Steve was quick to step in. “You heard her, Cooper. Back off." You didn’t think Steve could look so intimidating, but the way he was hovering over Brian now sent a shiver down your spine. Apparently Brian felt the same way, as he scowled at Steve but stormed off nevertheless.

Steve turned back to you with a giant doofy smile on his face and you couldn’t hold back your laughter anymore. "That… felt so good. I can’t believe I just did that!” You threw your arms around his neck “Thank you!”

His arms wrapped around you tightly. “Holy shit, that was so scary! I’m trembling so badly I’m pretty sure I’ll fall over when you let go.” You laughed giddily. “Guess I won’t let go then” Steve whispered, and suddenly, the tension between you was back, stronger than before. “Hey, Steve?” You asked softly, your breath hitching in your throat. “Do you wanna get out of here?"

Steve looked into your eyes deeply, before he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against yours. His lips felt so amazingly soft against yours that you felt like time stood still. In that moment you wanted nothing more than to keep kissing him forever, that is until Steve pulled away from you just far enough to whisper: "You have no idea how much"

Both Brian and the foul mood you had arrived with that night were the farthest thing from your mind when Steve pulled you out of the party, hand is his and giggling like two fools in love.


End file.
